Bullseye, Deadeye
Bullseye, Deadeye is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of the season. It is the fourth case set in The Far South region of North America. Plot When the team arrived in Dallas on the search for Jonathan Sully, they were informed of a murder in the local archery range, which led Ryan and the player to find archer Cass Posey with arrows in her eyes. Joseph Sanders were able to confirm that the victim was shot through the eyes, which caused the arrow tips to puncture her brain. They suspected fruit vendor José Luis Gaspar, horse jockey Katherine Quincy and the victim's brother Sean Posey. They then found out the victim was at Dealey Park before her death. They then found clues to interrogate horse rider Lukas Meunier and Dallas local Virginia Hunter in the park. They then found out about the voodoo doll Katherine made for to put the victim in a love spell, as well the target José made to relieve his anger. Soon Gregory said that witnesses overheard horse clopping coming from the stables in Houston. After they stopped Lukas, they found out that Lukas had been injured by the victim. They also found out that Cass never attended her mother's funeral and that she had been cursed by her best friend. In the end, the team arrested the victim's brother Sean Posey for the murder. Sean initially denied all the evidence but he broke down after Ryan asked him if he killed his sister because she didn't come to their mother's funeral. Sean then confessed that he had killed his sister because of the injustices she had done to him and his mother. He explained how she injured him when they were teenagers after she had accidentally shot him in the arm with an arrow. Then many years later, when their mother fell ill, he pleaded to the victim to come home and help him take care of her. However when she died and she never came to the funeral, Sean remembered how his sister never said sorry for injuring his arm. These events then caused him to lash out at her by shooting her with arrows in the eyes to symbolize the sight she couldn't see. Sean was sentenced to 40 years in prison for the domestic homicide by Judge Flanagan. After the trial, Wendy Hartmann suggested that they could look into his past. This led the duo to investigate the park where they found Jonathan's wallet. They then searched the wallet to find a photo of a family that included Jonathan. However, Leonora revealed that it was actually a family clan. Knowing that Joshua Copperfield knew a lot about clans due to his recent research for his manuscript, they asked him about the Sully clan. Joshua explained that the Sully clan had existed for over three decades and three generations of bloodline but Jonathan had broken away shortly before he was caught for the murder he confessed to. They then checked the park again for clues when they discovered a locked cryptex. After restoring the information on a scroll that was found inside the tube, they found it was an execution order. Gregory confirmed that the escaped criminal was targeting the hostess of a ball in Phoenix. After Ryan and the player helped Lukas find his wolf charm, the team then headed to the Cactus Ball in Phoenix. Summary Victim *'Cass Posey' (found shot through the eyes with arrows) Murder Weapon *'Arrows' Killer *'Sean Posey' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows archery *The suspect is a Capricorn *The suspect eats chili Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect knows archery *The suspect is a Capricorn Appearance *The suspect wears feathers Profile *The suspect is a Capricorn *The suspect eats chili *The suspect knows archery Appearance *The suspect wears feathers Profile *The suspect eats chili Appearance *The suspect wears feathers Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect knows archery *The suspect is a Capricorn Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows archery. *The killer eats chili. *The killer is a Capricorn. *The killer wears feathers. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Archery Range. (Clues: Victim's Body, Quiver, Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: José Luis Gaspar Identified; New Suspect: José Luis Gaspar) *Talk to José Luis Gaspar about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Houston Horse Stables) *Investigate Houston Horse Stables. (Clues: Helmet, Faded Locket) *Examine Helmet. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Katherine Quincy) *Talk to Katherine about the victim's visits. *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Faces Revealed; New Suspect: Sean Posey) *Inform Sean Posey of his sister's murder. *Examine Quiver. (Result: Red Crumbs) *Analyze Red Crumbs. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chili) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Arrows; Attribute: The killer knows archery) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Dealey Park. (Clues: Purse, Broken Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Horse Statue; New Suspect: Lukas Meunier) *Talk to Lukas Meunier about if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Lukas eats chili) *Examine Purse. (Result: Phone; New Suspect: Virginia Hunter) *Talk to Virginia about her best friend's death. (Attribute: Virginia eats chili and knows archery) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Newspaper Clipping) *Analyze Newspaper Clipping. (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer is a Capricorn, Sean is a Capricorn; New Crime Scene: Archery Targets) *Investigate Archery Targets. (Clues: Torn Target, Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Analyze Voodoo Doll. (12:00:00) *Ask Katherine why she made a voodoo doll of the victim. (Attribute: Katherine eats chili, is a Capricorn and knows archery) *Examine Torn Target. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: José's Fingerprints Identified; Attribute: José knows archery) *Confront José about the victim's target he made. (Attribute: José eats chili and is a Capricorn) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Lukas about trepassing on a crime scene. (New Crime Scene: Horse Enclosures) *Investigate Horse Enclosures. (Clues: Horse Trough, Splintered Metal) *Examine Horse Trough. (Result: Faded Invitation) *Examine Faded Invitation. (Result: Funeral RSVP) *Ask Sean Posey about the victim not attending their mother's funeral. (Attribute: Sean eats chili and knows archery) *Examine Splintered Metal. (Result: Cursed Amulet) *Analyze Cursed Amulet. (09:00:00) *Ask Virginia why she would curse her best friend. (Attribute: Virginia is a Capricorn) *Investigate Park Walkways. (Clues: Locked Case, Broken Pieces) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Bow) *Analyze Bow. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bloody Armguard) *Analyze Bloody Armguard. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Links of a Mad Murderer (4/7). (No stars) Links of a Mad Murderer (4/7) *Talk to Wendy about finding out more about Jonathan. *Investigate Dealey Park. (Clue: Jonathan's Wallet) *Examine Jonathan's Wallet. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Family Photo) *Analyze Family Photo. (06:00:00) *Talk to Joshua Copperfield about what he knows about the Sully clan. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Park Walkways. (Clue: Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Faded Scroll) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Execution Order) *Analyze Execution Order. (03:00:00) *See what Lukas wants help with. *Investigate Horse Enclosures. (Clue: Haystack) *Examine Haystack. (Result: Lukas's Wolf Charm) *Return the wolf charm to Lukas. (Reward: Archer's Uniform) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:The Far South